nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nick Pope
Nick Pope (nato a Londra il 19 settembre del 1965) è un ex-funzionario del MoD ("Ministery of Defense inglese), che dopo aver servito per 25 anni nel Ministero della Difesa del Regno Unito della Gran Bretagna, ha scelto di divulgare all'opinione pubblica alcuni dettagli tecnologici ed eventi riservati, che coinvolgevano anche le forze armate britanniche e della NATO, riguardanti il fenomeno UFO, che erano stati esaminati dal suo dicastero nella seconda metà del XX secolo. Attualmente è un giornalista e saggista attivo nel campo dell'ufologia scientifica, che ha scritto numerosi libri al riguardo, non tradotti in italiano. Da segnalare la sua grande professionalità e conoscenza di molte circostanze segrete riguardo aspetti tecnici e possibilità di rilevamento ottico, infrarosso, ultravioletto e radar di svariati velivoli militari segreti, dal momento che è stato per quattro anni (1991-1994) il principale referente del ministero, col compito di ricevere rapporti, notizie di avvistamenti ed interpellanze dal pubblico in generale e di investigare e fornire notizie e spiegazioni alla stampa sulla fenomenologia UFO, dal momento che faceva parte del dipartimento noto allora come Sec(AS)2a (Secretariat of the Air Staff). Biografia Durante il periodo in servizio al MOD, aveva il grado (e la paga) del "Senior Executive Officer", un grado intermedio nel Servizio Civile del Regno Unito. È stato mandato in missione anche durante la guerra in Iraq e Afghanistan. Ha occupato diversi incarichi in stazioni all'estero ed ha ricevuto una serie di mansioni dentro il suddetto dipartimento, che includeva la presenza nel "Joint Operations Centre" durante la Guerra del Golfo, dove aveva l'incarico di relatore (briefer) nella Air Force Operations Room. Nick Popes Weird World - November '99 Trai il 1991 e il 1994, venne assegnato alla divisione nota come "Secretariat (en:Air Staff)" e gli venne assegnato il posto di Sec(AS)2a, con l'incarico di gestire le attività non-operative della Royal Air Force d'oltremare e il nastro rosso per diplomatici impegnati in voli oltremare. In aggiunta ai suoi incarichi principali gli venne assegnato l'incarico minore di documentare il fenomeno UFO, creando in qualche modo la versione britannica del Progetto Blue Book americano (progetto allora concluso). Anche se la maggior parte dei casi potevano essere spiegati come errate identificazioni di oggetti e fenomeni noti, rimaneva un nucleo duro di osservazioni che sfidavano qualsiasi spiegazione convenzionale. Era il principale ufficiale incaricato dal Ministry of Defence per la ricerca e l'investigazione degli UFO, dei presunti casi di rapimento alieno, dei crop circles, della mutilazione del bestiame e di qualsiasi strano fenomeno vagamente imputabile all'azione di eventuali E.T. Il suo coinvolgimento nello studio del fenomeno UFO all'interno del MOD porta alla sua auto-descrizione come il "Fox Mulder britannico" http://www.ufocasebook.com/realfoxmulder.html (il famoso personaggio di detective-ufologo della serie televisiva The X Files). Diventa un sostenitore della presenza aliena Dopo le molte perplessità destate dai casi esaminati, Nick Pope divenne un convinto sostenitore dell'esistenza di qualche caso inspiegabile di avvistamento UFO e che gli UFO costituivano un grave problema in materia di difesa e di sicurezza della nazione. Come avvenne in Italia con il radarista Roberto Pinotti, Pope è testimone di numerosi episodi nei quali presunti UFO vennero rilevati dai radar, fino al punto da ordinare lo "scramble" di caccia-intercettori da parte del comando della difesa aerea. Inoltre, nei suoi libri segnala presunte mancate collisioni ("near-misses") tra gli UFO e aromobili civili. Tutto questo lo induce a credere nella possibile spiegazione extraterrestre per alcuni avvistamenti, come ad esempio nel caso del cosiddetto "Cosford Incident" la presenza di aeromobili alieni, extraterrestri o di una civiltà tecnologicamente molto più avanzata di quella contemporanea non può essere esclusa. Dimissioni dal MoD Dopo 21 anni di servizio (sin dal 1985 nel Ministry of Defence del Regno Unito . Nel novembre 2006 rinuncia dal suo incarico nel MoD, criticando il MOD e sostenendo che ormai la ricerca sugli X file governativi è stata chiusa ("'X-Files have been closed down.'") Anche se ufficialmente non lavora più per il governo, continua le sue ricerche ed indagini in una struttura privata. Nick Pope attualmente scrive sulla rubrica Weird World della webzine online Hot Gossip ed ha redatto la prefazione del libro di Georgina Bruni riguardante l'incidente di Rendlesham Forest, You Can't Tell the People. YOU CAN TELLE THE PEOPLE: libro sull'incidente della Rendlesham Forest . Nel marzo del 2006 un articolo che esponeva il suo punto di vista personale sugli UFO apparve nella rivista "Focus" pubblicata dal Ministry of Defence, l'articolo aveva il titolo: The Official Who Wants to Believe (L'ufficiale che vuole credere). Spesso compare nei media informativi, tra questi il programma notturno della TV BBC britannica Newsnight BBC Newsnight Report On Mod UFO Files & Crop Circles e sul programma Today della Radio-4 britannica. Ha impartito conferenze accademiche in università, licei, musei, basi militari e nella Oxford Union. Opere di saggistica Nel gennaio 2009 Nick Pope aveva scritto quattro libri e centinaia di articoli relativi all' ufologia. Tutti i suoi lavori scritti richiesero la liberatoria da parte del Ministry of Defence prima della pubblicazione; questa autorizzazione è necessaria ogni volta che qualsiasi impiegato del MOD scrive un libro, ma non implica che il MOD difenda in qualsiasi modo le ipotesi sostenute nei suoi lavori. Si tratta di un caso unico nella storia dell'ufologia o se si preferisce, della fantascienza. * You Can't Tell the People: The Cover-up of Britain's Roswell (Prefazione) - ISBN 0283063580 * A Covert Agenda: British Government's UFO Top Secrets Exposed (Introduzione) - ISBN 0684819376 * Open Skies, Closed Minds (ISBN 0-440-23489-1) - first publication and official biography. * The Uninvited (ISBN 0440234875) - tratta delle abduction aliene . * Operation Thunder Child (ISBN 0684824426 oppure ISBN 0671018353) I libri Operation Lightning Strike (ISBN 074320333X) Operation Thunder Child e Operation Lightning Strike sono romanzi di fantascienza basati sul suo lavoro governativo. Nick Pope attualmente sta collaborando con Brigitte Grant nella stesura del libro - The Alien Within che narra le sue presunte esperienze di avvistamento di UFO e di abduction. http://www.nickpope.net/operation_lightning_strike_inter.htm Open Skies, Closed Minds ‘’Open Skies, Closed Minds’’ è la autobiografia ufficiale di Nick Pope. Il libro narra eventi classificabili nell'ambito dell'ufologia, ed esprime i punti di vista di Pope, nel suo ruolo di investigatore UFO inquadrato nel Ministero della Difesa britannico (MOD). Fornisce un riassunto della fenomenologia UFO, dando risalto ai tre anni trascorsi da Nic Pope come ufficio responsabile del'ufficio UFO del Ministry of Defence britannico. Esamina un buon numere di casi UFO ben conosciuti, che includono l'incidente di Roswell e quello della Foresta di Rendlesham, come altri casi meno noti esaminati dal MoD del Regno Unito. Pope affronta la questione delle politiche riguardo alla gestione, divulgazione o copertura del fenomeno UFO da parte del governo e dei militari. Televisione L'ufologo è apparso in numerose produzioni TV riguardanti l'ufologia e nel 2007 apparve in una biografia televisiva ufficiale col titolo NICK POPE - The man who left the MOD (NICK POPE - L'uomo che abbandonò il MOD). NICK POPE - The man who left the MOD * Intervista concessa a Fox News Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITTLBCmpvjg&feature=related * Attualmente collabora con Discovery Channel per una serie sulle "tecnologie impossibili". Note Voci correlate * Roberto Pinotti * Ufologia scientifica Altri progetti wiki *Voce italiana su wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Sito Ufficiale * FILESTORE - NATIONALARCHIVES: Alcuni file rilasciati dal Ministery of Defense Inglese * [http://www.hotgossip.co.uk/ Webzine Hot Gossip] * Online audio interview with Nick Pope * BBC's PM Programme interviews Pope, 10 November 2006 * Analysis of the case that changed Pope from a "sceptic" to a "believer" * Nick Popes Concept for the book 'Operation Thunder Child' * Nick Popes interview for the book Operation Lightning Strike * Nick Pope FAQ on the publishing of his books * UFOMYSTIC: Nick Redfern scrive su Nick Pope. Categoria:Personalità legate all'ufologia Categoria:Ufologi Categoria:Ufologia militare